Gang Wars
by samettikettu
Summary: In order to protect his most treasured possession, Ace joins the Whitebeard gang but soon finds out that protecting his brother is much harder than he had thought. When gang wars rampage and child welfare officers knock the door, Ace is lucky to have friends around him who are willing to help him and his four-year-old little brother, Luffy. [brotherly AceLu, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Characters (c) Eiichiro Oda  
Story (c) samettikettu  
**(No beta was harmed during this fic.**-just my BFF,** and she deserved it.)  
**

* * *

A small boy, not older than four, made his way quietly to a bigger bedroom. He was shivering from the fear that lightning and thunder caused to him. His small hands were clutching a reindeer-plush toy to his small chest which was covered with an over-sized red t-shirt. His small legs created a faint skittering sound as he silently made his way to his older brother's bedroom at the end of the hall.  
The boy sobbed and tightened his grip around the plush toy with a pink top hat. He hated nights like this. He had been sound asleep, dreaming about the wonders he had come across the day before and then there was a flash followed by a loud bang that sounded like a roaring sea beast. The small child was awaken by that, hugging his dear toy like his life depended on it and after hearing another roar with a blinding flash, the boy climbed down from his bed and shakily started to make his way towards his brother's room.

The small child silently tip-toed across the long corridor, nearly hugging the wall on his left.  
He hated this house.  
No, he hated the corridor that kept his brother away from him.  
During the day it was an ordinary corridor, only two doors separated the boy from his brother, but during the night the corridor changed into an endless path that took forever to walk.

Another flash painted the corridor's windows white and the boy let out a quiet whimper when the thunder erupted from the dark clouds above. The boy was crouching against the wall so tightly that he could have gone through it.

"Nii-san", the small boy sobbed out.  
Only silence greeted him. The silence was what scared the boy, that and loneliness.  
He stood up on his shaky small legs and resumed his travel to his brother's room. He could see light coming from underneath the door, meaning that his brother was still awake. This made a small glint of hope raise on the boy's eyes. His brother was awake and could protect him from the roaring monster above their house.

Once at the door, the boy dropped the reindeer-toy on the floor and stood on his toes and grasped the handle with both of his hands. He pulled it down and pushed the door open. The small child dropped down and peeked from the doorway in to his brother's room while grabbing the reindeer from its ear.  
He had been right.  
His older brother was sitting on his bed, leaning his back to the headboard and was reading a book. The table lamp on his nightstand was on, making the small shadows on the walls. His brother didn't notice when he silently came in the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Only when there was another flash and a thunder, the small child practically leaped on the bed, hugging the man around his waist, his brother voiced his surprise.

"Luffy?" the man put down the book and watched the small, shaky child hugging him. He brought his hand on the boy's head and petted the soft raven hair. _Luffy_ sniffled and with a shaky voice he managed to say 'scared' when there was another bang, louder and longer than the other. The lightning was blinding and soon the two brothers found themselves in the dark room. The man looked the table lamp and then the window, then he sighed.

"You got scared of the thunder again?"

A nod.

The man removed the boy's hands from his waist and pulled the boy on his lap, hugging him in comfort. Luffy circled his small and thin arms around his brother's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. The man hummed and rocked the boy in his arms.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of when Ace-niisan is here with you. Nothing's gonna harm you when I'm around", _Ace _whispered into the boy's ear. Luffy nodded his head against the broad chest and relaxed a bit. The reindeer-plush toy was lying forgotten on the floor.

"Nii-san?" Luffy looked up from the chest, he tensed a little when a flash colored the room white again. The man hummed as a response, slowing down the rocking.

"How come you're not scared of the big monster outside?"

Big, innocent eyes gazed up in the darkness to meet the ones that had seen so much and didn't hold the innocence in them anymore. When Luffy's eyes were still big and held the childish innocence in them, Ace's eyes were smaller and more mature than 20-year-old eyes should be. They both had brown eyes, Ace's were darker and Luffy's were brighter.

The man chuckled.  
He turned the boy around so that his back was against Ace's stomach. Luffy peered up from his seat on his brother's lap, waiting for the answer.

"I've seen so many scary things that a plain thunder means nothing to me", Ace explained. The boy turned his head away and nodded. Scary things that Ace hoped his brother would never have to come across with.  
"And also", the man brought his hands on the boy's sides, fingers twitching. The boy had no idea what his brother was planning on, thanks to the darkness.

"I have to look out for my little brother when he's scared!" The twitching fingers attacked Luffy's sides. The boy let out a surprised scream, then starting to laugh and scream, while trying to pry the hands off of his sides and stomach. The boy trashed around and managed to get himself free only to land on his back on the bed. Ace attacked his brother again, laughing too. His fingers found the boy's itching sides and stomach again and the boy started to laugh uncontrollably.  
Luffy pulled Ace from his bangs, trying to make the man stop but the older male only smirked down at his prey and let out a low growl, imitating a wolf. The boy screamed in delight and tried to kick the man's chest.

"Fighting back is useless, I've got you now!"

"Aaa! Nooo! Help me!"

Laughter from them both filled the room and it didn't seem so dark anymore.  
The thunder was forgotten and Luffy snuggled to his brother's armpit and let out a content sigh. He had been right once again when he had thought that with his brother it was safe. Ace chuckled when he felt the boy get closer to him. They were now laying on Ace's wide bed, the man on his back and arm circled around his little brother by his side. He heard Luffy yawn and smiled to himself when he heard the boy's breathing change into deeper one. The boy had fallen asleep.  
Quietly and carefully Ace rose from the bed, pulling his little brother with him. He pulled the cover off from his bed and after laying his most treasured person on the comfy bed, he covered Luffy with the blanket. A flash went outside and Ace noticed the small reindeer-plushie on the floor, near the door and went to pick it up. He smiled fondly when he held the plush animal in his hands. He had bought it for Luffy as his fourth birthday which had been on May, three and a half month ago. His little brother was thrilled by the toy and after that he had always slept with it. He even dragged the poor toy with him wherever he went. Luffy had named it Chopper and it was his best friend. Ace tugged the toy with his brother and before he had even taken his hand from underneath the covers, Luffy had pulled the toy to his chest and was hugging it with a relieved smile on his face. The older brother couldn't help but smile.

The 20-year-old man walked up to his window and stared the town under the hill they lived on. The storm was straight above them and Ace could see the lightning flashing from the skies and hitting the ocean outside of the sea town. Rain hit the window with a great force that the man was almost afraid that the glass would break. He wouldn't be too surprised if it did. The house they lived in was old, their parents had left the house to Ace and his little brother when they died. They had died four years ago, shortly after Luffy's birth.  
Ace grimaced.  
Sure Ace's parents had been young when they had been expecting him and gotten married but to receive a little brother at the age of sixteen? It had been hard for him at the time but he didn't regret anything.

Ace's mother, Portgas D Rouge had been sixteen when she had been expecting him. Her boyfriend, Gol D Roger, had proposed to her right away and they had gotten married shortly. Everything had been great or so Ace had heard from his mother. Rouge had been a loving mother and even though she had given birth at so young age she never regretted it. Unlike some teen mothers, she was grateful for everything she got and dedicated her time for her son that she loved so dearly. Even Roger had dedicated his young life for his son and worked double jobs to get some profit for them. They both wanted the best for Ace.  
But then Roger disappeared.  
No one knew where he had gone and Rouge was saddened by the fact that her son would have to live without a father, not that Ace remembered much about him since he been three at that time. When he reached the age of seven he was infuriated by the idea of a man leaving his wife alone to raise a small child all by herself. He could never forgive the man, so he became the man of the house. At the age of ten Ace had found a small tavern that had actually hired him to do the dishes. The owner of that tavern was a warm and nice lady, Makino. She was an old friend of Rouge's and wanted to help the two remaining Portgas. The money Ace got from doing the dishes went for buying food and other supplies for his mother and himself. When it was time for Ace to go home, Makino would give him a basket full of leftovers and told him to take them home with him.  
If Makino hadn't been so kind and warm hearted, Ace doubted that they'd have survived long.

This went on for some years until Ace turned fourteen and could take a proper job. He worked hard and all the money he got he gave to Rouge. The woman had been surprised when Ace had returned after his first work day with money in his pocket that she had started to cry. She had hugged the young boy, who was nearly as tall as she was, and cried into his hair. Her son was so wonderful and thoughtful. He would become something great when he grew up, Rouge could see it.

Ace met his stepfather at the age of fifteen.  
His stepfather, Monkey D Dragon was a great man. He had helped him and his mother for a while then fallen in love with Rouge. Ace was actually happy for them. Dragon was everything his mother deserved and the main thing was that he was always there, looking after her and her teenage son like his own. He actually saw this man as his father figure. Things were great - until Ace received the news that his mother was pregnant with Dragon's child. He had been dumbstruck to say at least. He didn't know what to say when Rouge and Dragon dropped the news to him. Rouge was swelling with pride and joy, she had held her hands over her stomach the whole time when Dragon had carefully told the teenager the news. The man had been nervous. True, he too was excited of the idea of getting a little child of his own, not that he didn't see Ace as his own.  
The young man had accepted the new idea of another child but he couldn't shake off the weird feeling he had felt all the time until it was time for the labor. Ace was sixteen now and he was helping his mother all he could. Unknown to him was that Rouge had gotten ill while expecting the baby. When Ace had gotten to the hospital he had called Dragon to inform him where they were and that the labor had started. The man had told him that he was on his way.

It was storming like this on that day too.

The road had been slippery by the water and Dragon couldn't see well in front of him. So when the truck came from behind a tree it was too late for Dragon to slow down. He had died immediately.

Back at the hospital things weren't looking so good for Rouge.  
She was at her lasts when the cry from the newborn erupted into the sterilized hospital air. Ace looked his newborn little brother eyes big as plates.

His little brother.

Rouge was panting hard but she wanted to hold her little baby.  
The woman hugged the small child and told her older son that the baby's name was to be Monkey D Luffy. Ace only nodded and watched as his dying mother gave a loving kiss on his little brother's cheek and then on Ace's hand. The new big brother saw how his mother's eyes closed and she exhaled for the last time.

A nurse rushed to her side to check on her but when she saw that the woman was already dead. She carefully lifted the crying baby from the woman's limp arms and looked at Ace, who was in a daze. His mother was dead.  
His mother was dead.  
She had died after giving birth to that child.  
That _thing_.

The baby was taken to a room with other newborn children.  
Ace didn't know why but he had followed the nurse. He had stood in front of a big window and stared inside the room where his little brother was.

More nurses rushed in and Ace heard something about a car crash. Next they reeled in a bloodied man and a doctor ran next the stretcher reading out aloud some patient information. When the young teen heard the name "Monkey D Dragon", he knew. Ace knew that the man was dead. The sixteen-year-old turned his gaze back to the room and looked the small bed where his brother laid. He was alone with his brother.

Ace remembered feeling huge amount of hatred towards the small, innocent newborn which had been in this world only for thirty minutes. He was ashamed by the thoughts he had had back then when he was looking at the baby. He had thought about leaving the baby there.

A nurse had appeared next to Ace, she was the very same one who had taken the baby to the room behind the window. She looked the teen worriedly and asked if he needed something. Ace had shaken his head.

"_Do you want to see your little brother?"_

_No_, was what Ace had wanted to say but the nurse had pushed him in the room. Nowadays Ace was grateful for that. When he had seen the small, now clean, baby sleeping soundly on the small bed, swaddled in a fluffy blanket, his heart had burst. The baby was beautiful. He didn't have the freckles like Ace and Rouge did but he was something else.  
Luffy stirred and looked up to meet a foreign face.  
Ace stared the baby's eyes and felt hot tears falling down on his cheeks. His baby brother had their mother's warm, sweet eyes. Luffy seemed to notice the tears started to make a fuss until the nurse picked him up and gave to Ace, who nearly got a panic attack since he had no idea know how to hold a baby! Luffy relaxed once he was in Ace arms and he made an attempt to touch the teen's face with his small fist but failed. Carefully, Ace balance the baby with his other hand while with the other he touched the small, warm fist and brought it to his face. How amazing it had felt. The fist was so small and soft against his cheek, Ace had let out a small laugh. Luffy peered up curiously and touched the tear stained cheek once more before he pulled the teen from his bangs.  
Ace had smiled and when he looked the baby's face once more he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Luffy smiled him showing gums, the baby let out a cooing sound and then yawned. He rested his head against Ace's shoulder and drifted to sleep, sucking his thumb.

Ace was speechless.  
To think that he had thought those cruel things about his baby brother outside of the room. He was ashamed and would always be.

The nurse had helped to put the baby back in the bed and smiled warmly to Ace.  
"You are going to be a great big brother, Ace-kun."

The life from that had been a bit complicated. Ace had to work and at the same time he had to look after his little baby brother. For once, luck was on his side and Ace's boss took pity on the teen and his few weeks old brother. He organized the things so that Ace could work from home, from which Ace was eternally grateful.  
Young Portgas didn't go to school but he read books and attended to various exams to get his certificate. His everyday life was busy, he had to either study, work or feed the baby who had learned to crawl and liked to examine the big house they had gotten from their deceased parents. Everyday Ace'd find himself from running after his little brother, feed his bottomless stomach (which actually was not a surprise since Ace too had one too), play with him and tug him in his small bed next to Ace's. He was always exhausted by the end of the day but when he saw his brother smiling in his sleep, he found himself smiling too.

When Ace turned eighteen he became Luffy's legal guardian. The little two-year-old already how to say small sentences and walk without falling. The young Portgas had felt his chest swell with pride and love when Luffy's first words had been his name. He still remembered the day like it was yesterday. Ace had been stresses by the overload of books he had to read for an exam and not only that, he had a night shift. Luffy had looked up to him curiously, tugged his sleeve and opened his mouth and after stuttering, he looked Ace straight in the eyes and said "_Ace-nii_".

The look on Ace's face must have been funny, because Luffy's face lit up and he let out a small giggle. The older had scooped his brother in his arms and hugged him tightly. From that he got more energy and got an A from his test, also he did his shifts so well that his boss gave him a promotion.

The two brothers had been living happily but of course nothing good lasts long. Ace got fired from his job because he had gotten too violent when a customer had insulted him and the restaurant he had been working in.  
Ace had been desperate for finding a new job because Luffy's fourth birthday was closing in and he needed money for his birthday present and for the food. That was when he met his two best friends, Marco and Thatch.

It had been a normal day and Ace had taken Luffy to a park. He watched how his little sunshine played with other kids, namely with one with green hair. Women at the park were whispering gossips and he heard one about him and Luffy. A young mother asked her friend if Ace was a father and the kid who constantly ran between him and the swings was his son. The other woman frowned and said the man being rather young to be a father and ranted about teenage fathers and how thoughtless they were.  
First of all, Ace wanted to go there and slap the woman across her face and yell at her, but he couldn't possibly do that. This wasn't actually the first time people mistook Luffy as his child but somehow Ace didn't mind that. His brother had never known about parental love because he had only Ace but he loved Ace more than anything. He had named _Father's Day_ "Ace Day", on Mother's day they would visit Rouge's grave.

The 20-year-old man noticed two men with both having a funny hair-do chatting with Luffy, who then pointed at Ace with a wide smile on his face. Ace frowned. He had told Luffy not to talk with strangers. The two men came up to him and sat on the both side of the bench Ace had taken.

"Hello", said the one with a yellow, pineapple-looking hair-do.

"Hi!" said the one whose hair-do looked very similar to Elvis'. Ace glanced both of the men either side of him, and muttered "Hi".

"Is that your son over there?" the pineapple-head said, pointing Luffy who was playing at the swing set with his new green-haired friend. Ace threw a nasty glance at the man but nodded.

"He's my little brother."

The poor Elvis-impression voiced his surprise. "Your little brother?! How old is he and how old are you?! I bet you're pulling our legs here, he must be your son." the man patted Ace's back who was getting a bit irritated by the man's closeness.

"There's nothing wrong with telling us your true age, dude. We're not here to judge you. _Marco_ over there is already twenty-two and he looks like he's a middle-aged woman!" the man laughed loudly and continued to his Ace's back. By now, the young Portgas was beyond mad and he hit the brunette's hand away from him. He stood up.

"I don't know what the hell you two are up to but if I see you going anywhere close to my brother again, I will kill you", Ace snarled dangerously, meaning every word.

Marco stood up and held his hands up reassuringly.  
"We do not want any harm for you or your little brother, I promise you. Do forgive my brainless friend over here, _Thatch_ has a poor sense of humor."

"Hey who are you calling brainless, birdman!?" Thatch, too, stood up and glared the bored-looking blond with fierce eyes. "You wanna go?!"

"Ace!" the called man turned around just in time to catch Luffy in his arms. The boy laughed happily and then looked curiously the two men, who were glaring each other.

"Ace-nii, who are the Pineapple and Beaver?" the kid whispered to Ace, who smirked.

"Beaver?!" Thatch yelled, Marco frowned at the Pineapple-name but said nothing. Luffy hugged Ace and hid his face in order to get away from the scary beaver. Ace glared the brunet warningly. Thatch puffed.

"Anyway, Ace-san we have a request for you from our boss. He wants you to join our gang, he's been watching you for a long time and now wants you to be one of us. What do you say?" Marco explained to Ace who look puzzled. He held Luffy safely in his arms and wondered if the men before him were okay up in their head.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, join our gang and be one us? Have you ever heard from _Whitebeard_?" Thatch went on. Ace's eyes widened. He sure had heard of the man. The young Portgas first stared Marco and Thatch then Luffy, who was playing with the strands of his hair. Ace bit his lip and then look at the two men again.

Marco nodded.

"We'll come and meet you tonight, okay? No need to let the lights on, we know where you live." and with that Marco started to drag Thatch away, who had completely ignored the meaningful look on Ace's eyes. The freckled man looked down and smiled to his brother, who was humming merely some melody he had come up with on his own.  
He wouldn't discuss things like this in front of Luffy.  
No, Luffy always came first.

On that night, after Ace had read his brother a good night story and he was sure the kid was asleep, he heard a knock on the door. Behind the door was Marco, but no Thatch. The young Portgas had led the man to the kitchen, where they talked for what felt like hours. It appeared that Ace had gained some powerful enemies when he got into a fight with the man at the restaurant. These men did not fear the law and since the young Portgas had beaten one of them, he was now being targeted by the whole gang. This gang would do anything to get their revenge, even if it meant to play dirty.  
The leader of the Whitebeard gang had found out about the plan and decided to protect Ace because he had seen something familiar in the young man. So in order to prevent the young man's safety, Whitebeard wanted him to join his gang.

Ace considered about joining the gang but he had one condition: Luffy would be safe and their safety would be prevented. The worried big brother didn't want his brother to suffer from his decisions and his worst fear was that someone would take their revenge on Ace by using Luffy, his one and only brother.  
"You don't need to worry. Our boss thinks highly about family and treats us like his sons and daughters. I can assure you that as long as he's alive he will be looking after you and your brother like his owns", Marco had reassured the young man.

Ace nodded and smiled.  
He accepted the invitation.  
Everything would be okay and Luffy would be safe.

Whitebeard got him a job and Ace got his money for his brother's birthday present. The boy had loved the reindeer-plushie, which didn't only make Ace happy but also Marco, Thatch and Whitebeard himself.  
The whole gang had held a gigantic birthday party for the small boy. Luffy had been confused by the amount of foreign people in their living room but he took a particular liking on Whitebeard and sat on his lap the whole night. The old man had only laughed and told stories to the boy who listened to them in awe.

Marco and Thatch visited the two brothers frequently and Thatch started to like Luffy even more. He likes to pull pranks with the boy and also run around the house. Ace had been a little worried at first when he heard a scream from the second floor but then he saw a laughing Luffy running into the kitchen with a wet Thatch hot on his heels, he exhaled.  
Marco often helped Ace with his studies and together with Thatch they kept company for Luffy when Ace had to go to work. It was pretty clear that the whole WB gang had taken a big liking on the two brothers, especially the boss himself.

Ace smiled fondly as he stared outside of the window and let his eyes close.  
He was really happy to be alive and together with his most treasured person. True, Luffy may be his kid brother but he didn't mind if someone accidentally mistook him his father. He actually didn't correct them anymore. He loved Luffy with all of his heart and he'd gladly be his father if he had had a choice.

Giving the last glance at the storm outside of the window, Ace went back to his bed and pulled the covers off so he could get underneath them. When he put the covers back, Luffy was there snuggled against his chest seeking for warmth. Smiling softly, Ace pulled the small child against his chest and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N] **_Uh yeah hi. XD I should be doing something else but this was so cute idea for a multiple chapter fic that I couldn't resist... ;_;'' I am (not) sorry.  
YUP; So Ace is 20 and Luffy is 4,they have the same mother but different fathers.  
I realized something while writing _Little Red Riding Hood _which is that I try too much. What I mean is that I try too hard to write too long chapters which only makes my job harder and more complicated since it takes a lot time to write a chapter with over 10k words, and since I'm perfectionist, it takes more time than with the other writers. (that and I sometimes can't English. *derp*)_ _So I'll keep it simple with this one and not to try too much.  
_

_And you have probably guessed that this chap was not beta'd. ..betaed... beted... BEANS. Yeah, that. I tried to find some mistakes by myself and then my BFF read it too, and after giggling and rolling around she was ready with the other grammar mistakes... Wat?_

_Reviews are always welcome~ :3_

_- samettikettu, Ame. (somebody **please** help me to get rid of this headache!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Holy Nutella I didn't think I'd get this many notes in one night. Seriously, over 15 notes? In **one** night?!**  
**... *sniff*  
I don't know what to say. *sobbing***

**Characters (c) Eiichiro Oda  
****Story (c) samettikettu**  
**(Nope, still no beta. Beware of a creepy Dr Heartstealer and typos.)**

* * *

Ace woke up early that morning.  
Luffy was sleeping soundly in his arms, hugging the plush toy. The young Portgas carefully uncurled his arms around his brother and got out of the bed. He put the covers tightly around his brother so he wouldn't get cold. Autumn mornings were unforgivable in their country, especially in this small town which was located next the Grand Line Ocean. Winters would be cold because the wind came from the ocean and during winter time Grand Line was the coldest sea there was.  
Luckily it was still the beginning of the Autumn so winter days would still be far up ahead.

Luffy mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into the covers.  
Ace smiled fondly and ruffled softly his brother's already messy bed head. He put on his loose black shorts and then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a red t-shirt with the black kanji 'fire' on it. Luffy had bought it for him as his birthday present with Marco and Thatch last January. The boy had been excited about the present and the look on his brother's face, when Ace opened the present and pulled out the shirt, was something that Ace would never forget. The boy's excitement had turned into nervousness at the thought if his big brother wouldn't like the shirt at all, but when Ace scooped his brother up and told him that he loved the shirt, Luffy had giggled and hugged him, telling him how much he loved Ace and that he was happy that Ace had born.

Thatch had been a little disappointed when Marco cancelled the strippers he had ordered as his birthday gift for Ace. The Pineapple head had given his friend a nasty look and whacked him over the head. Thatch still had a bruise on his head from the hit. Marco gave Ace a check which the older brother used on food and buying his little brother a new pair of shoes.

So far the best birthday ever, if Thatch's swearing and pouting was forgotten.

Ace gave his brother a quick glance to check he was okay and exited his room to go downstairs to make breakfast for him and Luffy, and probably for Marco and Thatch because they had this annoying habit of appearing when Ace was making breakfast… so practically every morning.  
And this morning was no exception.

When Ace stepped in to the kitchen, Marco was drinking coffee while reading today's news paper, and Thatch was in the living room watching cartoons with a box of donuts on his lap. The Pineapple head raised his hand and muttered 'Good morning'. Portgas sighed and shook his head.

"I lock the doors and windows every night and I'm sure that I haven't given you the key to the house but still, every morning, here you two are", Ace proceeded to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon.

"I left you some coffee yoi", Marco said before sipping his hot drink.

"You didn't hear a word from what I just said", Ace sighed but poured some coffee for himself. Marco hummed but wasn't clearly listening to him. Thatch's laughter erupted from the living room.

"Is he watching _My Little Pony_ again?" Ace leaned against the counter and stared into the living room, where Thatch was enjoying from his _manly_ morning 'activities'. Marco nodded and turned the page.

"Apparently this morning is the second season's marathon and he didn't want to miss anything."

"Riight…" Ace finished his coffee and turned on the stove. He prepared himself eggs and bacon and for Luffy he would make some toast with bacon.  
He prepared himself a plate, which he ate in no time. Then he put the toast on a plate which he placed on the table next to a glass of apple juice. Luffy didn't eat much in the morning but at the lunch time he was like black hole and devoured everything he could grasp.

"You want me to go wake up the little guy?" Marco folded the paper neatly on the table and sat up from his seat.

"Sure, he's in my room somewhere underneath the covers."

"Oh, so it was the last night's storm again?"

Ace nodded and put the frying pan in the sink, he'd do the dishes later. He heard Marco going up the stairs to wake up the smallest member of their group. Thatch appeared into the kitchen and just now realized that Ace was up.

"Yo! Morning Portgas", he greeted Ace and offered donuts for him. The whole box was almost empty, only three vanilla donuts remaining, which Thatch hated the most. Ace thanked and took one, the brunette put one donut on Luffy's breakfast plate and the last one he put on Marco's coffee plate.  
The young Portgas sat next to the seat he had prepared for his Luffy and Thatch sat at the other side of the table in front of Ace.

"So Ace, what do you have planned for today?"

"I will have to take Luffy out to buy him a new jacket for the winter, then I'm taking him to the park", Ace answered as he unfolded the newspaper and began to read it. Thatch hummed and put his hands on the table, resting his head on them.

"Is this house always this cold at this time of the year?"

"Huh?" Ace looked up from the paper. "What do you mean?"

"Well", Thatch put his right cheek on his right hand and stared Ace. "When we got in, it was freezing in here. Don't you have a fire place to warm this place up at winter nights or something? You are going to freeze when the winter comes."

Ace blinked.  
Was it really that cold inside of the house?  
Well, the house was pretty old and to warm this place up would take hours because the house didn't have a central heating, instead it had old fire places in every room but Ace was too lazy to fire them up. There was one in the living room, the stove kept the kitchen warm and both his and Luffy's rooms had one fire place too, so did the two quest rooms between their rooms. Ace wasn't actually sure if the chimneys even worked anymore. He had only used the living room and his room's fire places so he wasn't sure about the other ones. Luffy used to sleep in his room at the winter nights because he didn't want his fire place to be left on and he liked to sleep next to Ace where it was always warm and safe.

"You know, I heard that this winter is going to be the coldest one for a long time. They even promised snow!"

"I've actually thought about moving into a smaller place. It takes a lot of money to keep this place up", Ace confessed. He had been looking for an apartment from the town where he could be closer to his friends and family, Whitebeard Gang. It was true that the house was too big for just the two of them. The house had four bedrooms and one big master study at the upstairs. At the downstairs was the living room, kitchen, a big lobby, one huge bathroom and a cellar. The brothers both had their own bedrooms but as said earlier, Luffy preferred to sleep with Ace. He only used his room for playing and napping.

The younger brother had once said that he hated the house because it was so big and scary. He felt easily alone in his room and the corridor between their rooms was too long and frightening to be crossed during the night time. Luffy wanted to have the same room with Ace where he could be with his beloved older brother during the day and night.

"If you want, I can ask Pops to look for an apartment for you guys. He would be more than willing to help."

"Thanks Thatch that would be really great."

Marco entered the kitchen quietly, smiling fondly.  
Thatch looked up and muffled his laughter with his hand. A fond smile found his lips too.  
The young Portgas looked up to see what caused his friend to act like that.

Marco had a small boy in his arms, who was still half asleep, leaning his head against the man's chest. The child had a light blue blanket around and he nuzzled deeper into its warmth. Marco let out a soft sigh and tightened his hold around the boy's small body. This kid was truly precious. Even Thatch had problems with muffling his cooings.  
Luffy hugged his reindeer-toy and sucked one of its horns. Ace sighed and held his hands up and carefully took swaddled little boy from his friend. He held the small boy in his arms like baby, momentarily thinking back at the time when Luffy had been a small toddler and kept sucking his small thumb while peering up at him with his big brown eyes.

"He wouldn't wake up and kept mumbling your name, Ace", the blond man chuckled as he took his seat, noticing the donut on his plate. He stared it and then Thatch who smiled sweetly at him.

"Quit being so picky yoi."

"What?! I'm being nice and generous and this is how you thank me?!"

"Yeah yeah, thank you very much for the food yoi."

"Now that's better."

"Luffy", Ace held the boy in his arms and poked his nose. The kid shook his head slowly and nuzzled closer to Ace's chest. The man poked his brother's cheek but it didn't stir the boy, both of his friends let out a gentle laughter.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Mh…Aceh..?" a sleepy moan came from the small child. Thatch squealed in his hands, making the blond man next to him glance him funny. No matter how many times he saw this he still found this absolutely adorable.

"I made your favourite, bacon sandwich and apple juice", the older brother helped his little brother sit properly on his lap so he could see the food, when he first got rid of the sleep in his eyes. Luffy raised his hands from underneath the blanket and brought the small fists to his face, rubbing his eyes while yawning loudly.

"Oh and that donut is from me Luffy!" Thatch waved his hand at Luffy, who peered at him behind his small hands.

"Tha-_huaaaah_-ks Thatchy…" Luffy yawned, making the three men smile softly at him. Ace pulled the blanket carefully off of the boy, dropping it on the floor. The reindeer-plushie was seated on what was supposed to be Luffy's seat while the boy himself kept his place on Ace's lap. The kid made an attempt to grasp the plate but his sleepy-limps failed him, so instead Ace reached the plate for him and brought it in front of them. He took the toast from the plate and held it in front of Luffy, who opened his small mouth.  
Slowly the toast was eaten and Ace let the boy have a small sip from the glass of juice before he grasped the donut.

"There", Ace put the empty glass back on the table and wiped Luffy's mouth with a handkerchief.  
"Let's get you ready for the day, shall we?" the big brother stood up and took a better hold on his brother, who was finally starting to wake up. Marco and Thatch changed looks and both smirked.

"Can I, can I play with Thatchy after that, can I?" Luffy looked up at Ace eagerly, glancing Thatch and then back to Ace. Marco chuckled but _Thatchy _looked the brothers eagerly.

"Yeah Ace, can he?"

Ace sighed dramatically.  
"Sure, but first you need to change. And we have to go to town today to buy yourself a new jacket", Luffy tilted his head. Didn't have a jacket already? He liked that yellow-blue striped jacket very much.  
As if reading his mind, Ace shook his head. "Your old jacket is too small for you. You need a bigger and warmer one for the winter. Thatch said it'd be snowing this year."

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Snow? I can see actual snow? I have never seen snow!"  
True, the island they were living in was a summer island it rarely snowed. Luffy had never seen snow and Ace had only seen it few times. Winter would be cold but it didn't snow like in other islands.

"Ne, ne, Thatchy! What does snow look like? Have you ever seen it too Marco?" eager and curious eyes peered the two men behind Ace's shoulder. The two friends exchanged looks and grinned at Luffy.

"We will tell you everything about snow when you have changed from your pajamas yoi."

The small boy nodded seriously and looked up to his big brother, who was too busy rolling his eyes at his friends. Luffy tugged the man from his hair making the said big brother look at him.

"Can we go change now? I wanna hear about snow!" big and bright eyes met the smaller and darker ones. Ace chuckled and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs that lead to the upstairs. Marco exhaled and leaned back on his chair. Thatch glanced at his friend, raising his brows.

"What's up with you?"

Marco rubbed his forehead with his right hand and leaned against his left one. "It's those two."

"Ace and Luffy?"

"Yeah. I don't like them living here yoi", the blond man confessed. "You felt how cold it was this morning, _here, inside this house! _And when I went to wake up Luffy he nearly started to cry because Ace wasn't around. And this wasn't the first time, surely you remember."

Ah yes, Thatch remembered.  
The time when Ace had his first nightshift for a long time, Marco and Thatch were asked to look after the small three-year-old. First hours were normal, they had played and watched cartoons , but when it was close to bedtime, Luffy had gone timid. He had hid himself underneath the small children's bed and refused to come out before Ace would come home. He had started to cry and wail after his brother.  
Thatch could still hear his cries and see the tearful face.

"_Where's Aceeh!? Where's my big brother?! I want my brother! Ueeeeeehhh! Aceeeeeeeh!" _

Somehow Marco had managed to get the boy out but Luffy's red, tearful face was too much for the men. The blond man gave the sobbing boy to Thatch and went downstairs to call Ace. Thatch had held the small child like a baby and rocked him gently in his arms. He hummed an old lullaby his own mother had sung for him when he was Luffy's age. The child had calmed down a bit but kept sniffling quietly. He shyly looked up to Thatch and sucked his small thumb. The man smiled down at the boy and suddenly threw the child up in the air. Luffy let out a surprised yelp but was soon laughing and giggling when Thatch repeated his actions. The boy let out a high pitched squeal when he was thrown higher than before.  
Marco had appeared to the doorway, together with panting Ace, both grinning at the sight.

Thatch sighed.  
"You know Marco, Ace told me that he was planning on looking for a smaller apartment from the town."

"He did?" Marco looked surprised. He had been ready to force the man to move out in a smaller apartment for the sake of his brother and himself. Apparently he didn't have to. _'Feh, bummer.' _

"Yeah. Let's ask Pops' help. He'd probably find them a prober place to stay from the low town, close to us."

"Yeah, let's. I gotta say Thatch, you are being surprisingly mature today yoi", Marco _joked._

"Okay first of all: Shut the hell up! And second of all, leave the jokes to me, okay? They don't seem right coming from your mouth." the brunette threw a nasty look at his friend, who only shrugged and took a bite of the donut.

**xxxx**

Luffy sat at the edge of his bed and swung his legs back and forth as he watched Ace choosing his clothes from the light blue dresser. He was still wearing his over-sized red t-shirt, which served as his pajama. The shirt was Ace's old so it meant a lot to Luffy.

"Okay Luffy, lift up your arms like _Banzai!"_ Luffy did as he was told and Ace pulled the red shirt over his head. He dropped it on the bed and helped his brother to put on a white t-shirt with a smiling monkey on it. Next Ace gently pushed Luffy to lie down and helped to put some pants on him.

"Ne, ne Ace? What's snow like?"

"Well, it's white and cold."

"Like ice cream?! Can I eat it?"

"No."

"Aaaaaaw…." the small child whined and pouted, folding his small arms over his chest. Ace chuckled and poked Luffy's nose.

"Snow can be really beautiful and fun, but is also cold and dangerous. Not enough clothes and staying out too long can cause you to get a cold. Or worse… That's why we need to go and buy you a new jacket, maybe some new shoes and mittens as well. Does your woolly hat still fit you?"

"Aceeehh, you're worrying too much. It's till summer!"

Ace sighed and smiled. Maybe he was but he couldn't bear the idea of Luffy getting sick or hurt because of him. The man helped the boy up and off the bed.

"So, why don't you go and play with Uncle Thatchy? Big brother will be down with you guys shortly."

Luffy gave his brother an eager nod rushed through the door. Ace heard small steps rushing to the stairs and down to the kitchen. Then there was a yell "Thaaaatchy!" and the nicknamed man laughed. And then they were off, running around the living room and kitchen.

'_Poor Marco…' _

* * *

Marco rubbed his temples.  
Why, _oh for the love of everything holy yoi_, why had the two decided to play tag in the kitchen?! Luffy was laughing while running around the table, escaping from Thatch and his fingers that were ready to tickle him. Thatch was laughing maniacally, the blond man sighed.

What happened next was all just a blur to Marco.  
First he saw Luffy but then he didn't, he heard a painful yelp and the boy was on the ground. Thatch was looking at the ground with a horrified expression on his face. Then there was a scream and Luffy started to cry. The brunette man looked frantic and soon Marco stood next to him stared the wailing child. Apparently Luffy had stumbled upon something and fallen to the ground. He had hit his face on the edge of the table and a nasty looking cut underneath his left eye was bleeding pretty badly.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are we g-g-g-going to do!?"

"Le-let's calm down first yo-yoi…"

"Uwaaaahh! It huuurts! _Nii-saaaan!_"

Marco and Thatch looked at each other with horrified expressions. They braced themselves for the worst. Soon they heard furious stomping and there was Ace, eyes frantically looking for Luffy and when he spotted him, Thatch hugged Marco for his dear life.

"Luffy?! What happened?! I-is that- **THAAAAATCH?!**"

"It wasn't me…" the brunette whimpered behind Marco, whose usual calm look was replaced with the look of pure terror. Every sane person knew how protective Ace was over his brother and the last one who had insulted his brother had gone home with a black eye.

Luffy's wailing interrupted Ace's death glares from which Thatch was pleased. He had already seen the light, the meadow and his late-grandmother waving at him from other side of the stream.  
Ace picked his brother up and gave his forehead a kiss, then rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, calm down Luffy, everything's alright. Shh, let me see that bruise…" the small, sobbing child was placed on the table. Ace crotched to Luffy's eyelevel and examined the wound.

"Marco, get me a paper towel and warm water", the blond man did as told and gave them to Ace, who dipped a corner of the paper into the water and carefully tapped some blood off Luffy's cheek. The boy bit his lip and sniffled, he refused to cry anymore because he was a _man _and_ men didn't cry! _At least much… Another sniffle erupted from him, Ace frowned at the cut.

"I'm going to put a bandage on it but we need to see a doctor."

"A-a-are we going to, sniff, see Torao?" Luffy sniffled. If the situation wasn't this serious, Ace would be laughing. He found it comical how his brother called the famous doctor Torao or with other names, like Traffy and Tora-man. Trafalgar Law had taken care of Luffy many times and he was the only one Ace trusted his brother to, even though the man was a little suspicious.

"Yes, we're going to see _Torao_. Now, keep your hand on the bandage the whole time so it won't start bleeding again", Ace turned to Marco, ignoring Thatch who shrieked and his behind his tall friend.

"Your car is outside, right? Take us to the hospital."

Marco nodded and rushed to start his car that was parked in front of the huge house. Thatch watched nervously as Ace picked Luffy up and hugged him tightly, muttering comforting words to him. The brunette noticed the reindeer-plushie still sitting on Luffy's seat and carefully picked it up, along with the blanket from the floor. He silently offered them to Ace, who gave him a glance and snatched the toy from his hands. Luffy hugged the toy, sniffling quietly against it.

"I, uh, I'm sorry… We were just playing and he tripped", Thatch stuttered nervously. He wanted to live! He was too handsome to die at the age of twenty-two! Ace turned his eyes on the sweating man and if looks could kill, Thatch would be torched.  
To his surprise Ace shook his head and looked pained.  
"No it was my fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Luffy tripped on _that_", the young Portgas nodded the blanket Thatch was still holding. The brunette looked the soft material in his hand, confused.

"I dropped it on the floor when we were eating breakfast and forgot to pick it up before we left. This was all my fault", Ace hugged the sobbing boy closer and buried his nose to the soft, raven locks. _All his fault, his little brother was hurt and it was all __**his**__ fault! _The man felt tears burn in his eyes.

"_Guys! Let's go!" _Marco yelled from outside. Ace held Luffy closer and emerged from the room, through the hallway and through the front door, Thatch hot on his heels.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was silent, only Luffy's sniffles were heard. Ace had taken the blanket from Thatch and held it tightly against the bandage. Luffy's hand had grown tired and the boy was still in shock and looking for comfort from his stuffed friend. The older brother was still rocking the small child in his arms, still muttering comforting words to him. The rocking seemed to be the only thing that kept Ace in his senses. Thatch glanced Marco next to him, whose grip on the wheel was turning his knuckles white.

Soon they were in front of the hospital and Ace bolted from the car straight into the lobby. He stopped the first nurse he saw and asked for Law. The nurse told him to sit down and calm down, and that Dr Trafalgar would be here shortly.  
But 'shortly' wasn't soon enough!

His little brother whimpered when the cut began to sting, making his eyes water. Ace cooed and rocket the child some more. "How about this, when we get out of here, Ace-nii will buy you some ice cream? How does that sound like?"

Unknown to Ace was that he had gained some of the nurses' attention who were now whispering and pointing at him. When a familiar lean man appeared in the lobby, Ace felt he could breathe again. Doctor Trafalgar Law walked smoothly to him, his white jacket moving with his movements. The tall, dark man scowled but then his look switched when he saw the faintly bloodied blanket held tightly against Luffy's cheek.

"Penguin, cancel my meeting. I have some personal matters to take care of", Dr Trafalgar told to the male nurse passing by. The man nodded and rushed back where he had come from.

"You, follow me."

Ace rose from his seat and hurried after the doctor.  
Law held the door open for the brothers and closed it behind them.

Ace seated Luffy on the examining table, himself standing behind him. Dr Trafalgar took his glasses from his desk and sat on his roll chair, then moved in front of Luffy who was still holding Chopper for his dear life. Ace had folded the dirtied blanket and held it in his arms instead of Luffy. He needed to hold something!

"Why hello there, Luffy-ya. Care to tell me how this happened?" Law kept his voice soft as he carefully removed the bloodied bandage. He frowned when he saw the cut.

"I-I, sniff, I was playingh with Thatchy when I fell and hit my head to the table", the small boy sobbed, whining when the bandage was peeled off from his cheek. Law nodded and put the bandage away. He gently took the small face between his forefinger and thumb, examining the cheek. He then moved to the other side of the room with his chair and took something from a drawer. He returned to Luffy with a mug of warm water and a sponge.

"First I need to wash your cheek so I can look how deep the cut is. Now, be a brave boy and don't move", Luffy nodded and received a pat from Ace. His older brother gently moved his hand in the short raven lock while Law was washing the cheek.

"That's a good boy, Luffy-ya." Law praised the child and put the dirtied water away with the sponge. Again, Law took Luffy's face between his two fingers. He examined the cut closer and frowned.

"I'll have to stitch him up, three stitches at the most. This is going to leave a permanent scar."

Luffy looked frightened. "St-stitches?"

"Yes Luffy-ya, stitches. You should be happy that you survive with only three of them. I had this kid come over and I had to stitch his both angles! Think about that, Luffy-ya." the small boy gasped.

"And besides", Law looked at Ace. "You should be lucky that it's his cheek that is getting patched up. Just think if it was his eye that got hurt in the hit." the older brother gulped but nodded. Returning eyes on the smallest member, Law softened his voice again.  
"And think about how cool you will look with a scar on your face."

Luffy's eyes lit up and he looked up to Ace with a bright smile on his face. The older brother sighed and nodded to Law, who moved back to the other side of the room to get his medical supplies ready.  
"Brace yourself, Luffy-ya", the man held a bottle of disinfectant in his other and absorbent cotton in his other. "This is going to sting a bit."

* * *

Luffy was sucking a lollipop he had received from Law.  
He had been praised and hugged (by Ace) then Law gave him the lollipop. The small boy sniffed and rubbed tears away from his eyes, carefully minding his left eye. Giving his toy a long squeeze, Luffy gazed the two adults talking to each other. Law was sitting at his desk, typing some information on his funny miracle box he had heard Marco call "_the com-bijuu-ter_". Ace stood next to him, biting his lower lip, a worried expression on his face.  
Luffy wondered what they were talking about.

'_Nah, some adult stuff'_, Luffy shrugged it off and happily sucked the candy while playing with Chopper-kun.

**xxxx**

Law fixed his glasses and typed the patient information on his computer. He sighed when he read the last update from last month. Luffy had come down with a fever and had otitis, a middle ear infection in both ears.  
Ace had been frantic and caused a scene at the lobby, lucky that Law had been working late that night.

Speaking of the older brother, the man silently stood beside him and stared the floor under his feet. Dr Trafalgar stopped typing and spun on his chair so he was facing the distressed man.

"What's wrong, Portgas-ya?"

"This was all my faul—"

"Oh please don't go there. I don't want to hear your self-pity, you can leave that to your friends who are creating a depressing atmosphere down at the lobby." Law interrupted the man. Ace bit his lip from saying some nasty things to the doctor. He took a step back as the tall man stood and did something that surprised the young Portgas.  
Law whacked Ace over the head with his clipboard. The young man voiced his surprise and rubbed the sore place.

"There are more important things to be thought about than your pathetic self mournings, Portgas-ya." Law was serious, Ace had never seen him this serious.

"What's going on?"

"I recommend that you take a seat", the doctor pointed the chair across the desk. Ace looked confused but followed Law's instructions. Dr Trafalgar flipped pages on his clipboard and removes one paper and gave it to Ace.

"A nurse filled this few months ago. Shortly, the nurse thinks that you are incapable of looking after you _son_ and she filled this child welfare report then send it to the officials of the local Child Welfare Society."

Ace gaped.  
"Wha—No way!" he felt enraged.

"I told the nurse that Luffy-ya is your brother and he's quite a handful and that you'd never hurt him because you love him more than anything else in this corrupted world. She tried to pull the report from the officials but it was already too late."

"But… But I'm Luffy's legal guardian! The judge signed the papers for me giving me the permission to adopt him! I can show them the papers if that's what they want!"

"No Ace-ya, you don't understand", Law sighed and rubbed his forehead, already feeling the headache ramming in. Ace was way beyond the line of understanding the things here.

"They don't care if you're his guardian or not, they are interested about this case because someone informed about _a father that is incapable of taking care of his child. _Luffy-ya is legally your son, Portgas-ya. Of course it's worrisome that a young man like you is a father at the age on twenty and that's exactly why they are interested about Luffy-ya. They assume that you are a "normal" twenty-year-old who spends his nights in bars and entertains ladies. Now don't you dare to give me that look, they don't know you so they are only assuming things!"

Ace stared Law nastily.  
How did he dare to even say those things?!

"I know that Luffy-ya is in good hands but they don't know you like I do. They want a proof that you are able to take care of yourself **and** your little brother."

"And how am I going to proof that?! I've been taking care of him from the moment he was born and I'm the only one he has left! _…he's the only one I have left._" Ace silently spoke. Law sat on his chair and took a deep sigh.

"I know Portgas-ya, I know."

The two men sat there in silent, listening to Luffy's happy hums as he played with his reindeer-toy. Law actually felt bad for telling Ace but he had to warn him before it was too late. He too had taken a great liking on the boy.

"The officials said that they are contacting me sometime around this month since I'm Luffy-ya's doctor and all. They want to have a quick chat with me before they come to you. I will contact you when I hear from them, okay?" Law wrote something down on a paper and gave it to Ace.

"It's my phone number and address in case there is something you need to know."

Ace was dumbfounded .  
He had always been suspicious about the doctor and had doubted his intentions of helping them but now he really had to take his words back. Law really was a great guy, like Luffy had always said.  
The young Portgas nodded and thanked the doctor.

"I'm not charging you guys from this, it's for Luffy-ya after all."  
And it was all starting to seem suspicious again.

Luffy looked up from his toy and greeted Ace with a big, bright smile. "Are we going home?"  
Ace nodded and the little boy held out his arms so the man could pick him up. Luffy held the plushie from its horn and Ace grabbed the blanket from the table. He turned to greet Law for the last time.

"Thanks again Law, I'll not forget this."

"You're welcome, Portgas-ya."

"Buh-bye Torao! Will you come and play with me some time?"

"Fu fu, of course. Would you like to_ play doctor with me_?" the dark man had a sly smirk on his face.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. GOOD BYE DR TRAFALGAR", Ace emerged from the room, leaving the darkly chuckling doctor behind.

Marco and Thatch were in the lobby waiting for them.  
When they saw Ace emerging from Law's room, they stood up and met the brothers in the half way. Both were anxious to know how it all ended up but when they saw Luffy smiling brightly at them and pointing the stitched cheek, they finally managed to breathe again.  
Marco noticed Ace's grim face and raised a brow at the man. Even Thatch noticed it which was alarming.

"Guys, I need your help."

* * *

**[A/N] HERE IT WAS! Chapter two(2)!**  
**How was it?**  
**I got pretty tired at the end of it because I didn't sleep so well last night and it's already 11 PM and my kitty is meowing and telling me to go to bed, which starts to sound pretty good idea.** **How many of you have heard the song **Dr. Heartstealer from Kamiya Hiroshi**? Oh, I have and I still can't get over it. I always get a massive fangirl moment when I hear Law saying into my ear **_"Welcome to Trafalgar's room"_** and so on... Seriously, I would give up my body for his medical examinations if he asked me!  
****Yup, Law is a creepy doctor alright. (and still I want him.) Do you guys get what I was getting at with Law's phrase '**play the doctor with him**'? ..well of course you little creepers did. ;"D *hungry for some food***

**Umm, did I have anything else to sayyy...  
Ah, yes. So; Ace became Luffy's legal guardian at the age of 18 and he was asked if he wanted to adopt him which Ace agreed to. So, they are brothers but by the book they are father and son, which no one knows except if they check out the records. To adopt Luffy was to secure his staying with Ace and something I don't know I'm too tired for this. 9UR3WPHIEGSÅOJHGRDOJ... that was me falling asleep on the keyboard.**

**Good night my fellow creepers!  
I shall see you next time!**

**~ Ame, samettikettu**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Firstly I would thank ALL of you who favourited and started to follow me/my fic **_Gang wars_** after the last chapter. It really made me happy to see all those emails on the next morning. Can you believe that I got over 25 notes!? **TWENTY**-_FRICKING_-**FIVE**?!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I'm too tired to write more tonight, I hope you can forgive me. I won't be updating any of my fics until the end of September. I'm retaking some of my A-levels and I need time to study. But don't worry. As soon as they are over I will be updating again and to keep you guys on your toes I'm telling you that I have an awesome one-shot going on. It's an AceLu fic, try to guess what kind of! ;3 **

**Yeah, this is short, penguins are awesome and I'm dead.**

**Characters (c) Eiichiro Oda  
Story (c) samettikettu**

* * *

Luffy played happily in the swing set with Chopper-kun.  
He had put the reindeer-plushie into a baby-swing, so it wouldn't fall if Luffy gave it too much speed. The little boy giggled in delight while watching his little friend rise high up and then come back down, swimming backwards, then forward and then backwards again. It really looked like Chopper was flying and the boy couldn't help but to imagine the reindeer as a superhero, flying through the skies in his cape.

"Huaaaah! Super Chopper is so cool!"

Ace stared his little brother from the other side of the playground.  
He had taken his usual seat on the bench underneath the big oak tree, with his two friends standing next to him. Marco had fixed his eyes on the playing boy too but his face was filled with discomfort. Yes, he was worried. Thatch wasn't any better. He couldn't stand still and had occupied himself by kicking small rock on the ground.  
Ace leant forward and put his elbows on his knees, leaning his chin on the hands Ace took a deep breath and let it out.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I tell you what we are going to do. We will go there and kick those social workers asses and then burn that nurse alive!"

"Thatch", Marco glared the brunette and shook his head. "That would only prove the suspicion that Ace isn't a capable guardian for Luffy."

Thatch muttered curses underneath his breathe.  
He did know that. He was just so confused and angry! How could anyone ever think that Ace wasn't a good guardian for little-Luffy?! Ace was everything the kid needed! Hell, Thatch was actually a bit jealous that Luffy had such a wonderful big brother. The brown-haired male slumped next to Ace and hung his head low.

"The thing we need to do now is to stay cool so that Luffy won't start panicking. We all know the truth, which is that Ace is the best choice for Luffy to be with and neither of them could possibly be without the other, yoi." Marco said and received a mute nod from Ace, who was still watching his brother playing at the swing-set with his trusted companion. The man groaned and put his face in his hands, massaging his temples.

"How am I going to prove that?"

"That, my friend, is something that you will have to come up to on your own, yoi."

"Uncle Marco!" Luffy ran up to the men, the reindeer tightly under his right arm while he was holding something in his both small hands. Ace raised his head up to see what got the little one so excited. The blond man sat on the bench, so he could be closer to Luffy's eye level, then smiled.  
"What is it, little one?"

The boy beamed.

"Look!" Luffy opened his fists to show a bright red feather. Thatch leaned closer to take a better look of the feather. Ace dropped his hands down on his knees and leaned back on the bench.

"That's one pretty feather you got there, Luffy." Marco messed the raven hair playfully, making the boy giggle. Luffy carefully pushed his hands towards Marco, who in turn raised his brow, looking confused.

"It's for you, uncle-Marco!"

"For me? Why?"

"Because, because! It looks like phoenix's feather and, and Ace told me that you are one!"

Marco eyed the older brother next to him. "Did he now…"  
Ace looked away and whistled innocently, Thatch snickered.

"Uh-huh! But you know, you know… Phoenixes are awesome and Marco is awesome too! So he has to be one, right?"

Marco blinked and numbly opened his palm so Luffy could carefully put the red feather on his hand. The man was once again amazed by the boy's small hand.  
_'Such a small child but still holds a great innocence in him.'_

"Thank you Luffy, it's very beautiful. I will take good care of it."

The boy beamed and climbed on Ace's lap. The older brother looked the feather on his friend's hand and grinned down at his brother. "So, who's up for ice cream?"

"I am!"

"Me too!"

"You can buy it yourself Thatch."

"Boo boo, you're no fun…" the brunette folded his arms and pouted childishly. Luffy peered at him from behind Ace's muscular arms, which he had wrapped around the small boy. The child seemed to be thinking about something, he then put his hand in his shorts' big pocket and held up a small fist to Thatch. The man looked down at the boy and raised a brow. He opened his palm on to which Luffy dropped something.

"I found it near the feather! It was so pretty that I wanted to keep it myself but uncle-Thatch can have it!"

"Eh?" Thatch brought his hand up and stared a shiny, white rock. Its surface was smooth and it was shaped like a heart. It was an understatement that Thatch was touched by the act. He actually felt like crying.

"I-I, I can have this?"

"Yup! Thatchy is Luffy's precious uncle after all!"

"_Luffyyyyyyyyh!" _Thatch cried and stole the boy from his brother's arms. The brunette hugged and squeezed the boy all he could, he even planted three wet kisses on both Luffy's cheeks. Ace's eye was twitching. Marco could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"I'm going to steal you away and make you my little brother!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"Stop acting like an over-protective father Ace! Let me have a little fun with this little ball of sunshine!" Thatch said and happily hugged the child more. Luffy was beyond confused. Well, at least Thatch seemed to like the gift he had found for him. The child whined how the man's small brown stubble tickled him.

"Hehe, Papa Firefist…" Marco's voice halted the two men. Ace turned around, looking confused and so did Thatch.

"What did you just say, Pineapple head?" Thatch let go of Luffy, who instantly growled back to Ace's lap. The older brother welcomed the small child back with a gentle pat on the head.

"I called Ace Papa Firefist."

"….."

"Oh my God Marco. You came up with a joke that's actually funny!" Thatch burst out into laughter. Ace scowled, he didn't see anything funny about that.

"That's actually brilliant! Now we have Pineapple, Thatchy and Papa Firefist!"

Luffy looked up at Thatch confusion written all over his baby face. "Why did you call Ace-nii _Papa_?

Ace sighed and patted the boy's head, shaking his head." Forget it", he told Luffy, and knowing the boy, he probably did.

**xxxxx**

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Thatch looked Ace questionably when they had returned back to the D brothers' household. Marco had had to leave for work and had taken his car with him. It was actually better that way because Ace had bought Luffy the ice cream he had promised and the little boy was a messy eater. The said boy was happily sucking his popsicle while sitting on Ace's shoulders.

"I will clean the house a little and then make some dinner for us. You want to join us?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though. I'm meeting the gang later and we are off to discuss some plans I came up with last night. I will tell you what we have decided tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, see ya later Thatch."

"Yeah later. Bye bye Luffy!"

The small kid blinked but then waved to Thatch. His hands were sticky from the popsicle and he was grasping Ace's hair making it sticky too. Ace unlocked the front door and went in, closing the door behind him and dropped his keys on top of the drawer on his left.

"Ne, ne, Ace-nii? Let's play horse!"

"Play horse, eh?" Ace took a firmer hold on his brother's legs and grinned. "Then you'd better take a good hold!"

The whole house was filled with laughter and screams when the two bothers played. Ace ran from room to room and made horse noises. Luffy hugged his brother's head laughed in delight, pulling the man from his ears when he wanted his 'horse' turn.  
Ace ran up to the second floor and into Luffy's room, where he fell onto the bed. Luffy giggled and squirmed under Ace's head.

"Aceeh! You're heavy! Let me go!" the little boy hit his brother's forehead with his palms. Ace faked a sob.

"You think I'm fat?"

Luffy stopped his squirming and started to softly pet his brother. "Only your head."

The young Portgas quickly sat up and before Luffy could even register his freedom, Ace attacked his sides. The man tickled the boy, making Luffy scream and laugh. The child yelled and begged his brother to stop until he yelled that he was going to pee if his brother wouldn't stop. That, of course, did the trick because the last thing Ace wanted to do after the stressful day was to wash some dirty bed sheets.

"Okay, Okay", Ace petted his brother's head and moved to the edge of the small kids' bed, filled with plush toys and fluffy pillows. The man scratched his head and found his hair sticky.

"I'm taking a shower. You play nice while I'm gone, okay?"

"Mh!" came an eager nod from the boy on the bed.

"That's a good boy. I will make something extra good this evening, okay?" Ace got up from the bed and smiled when he received a cheer.

The youth walked through the corridor into his room to pick up some clean clothes and a towel, while he was at it he picked up some dirty clothes that he had left on the floor. He could as well throw them into the washing machine. He then went back to check on Luffy, finding him lying on the floor drawing something with crayons.

"What are you drawing, Luf?"

"It's a secret!"

Ace nodded and picked up the dirty clothes from the floor and made his way to downstairs. The bathroom was next to the living room and it was the only place that Ace liked in the huge household – that and his room.  
The bathroom had a shower stall and a bathtub, which Ace liked to use when he was stressed and needed to relax. Luffy also liked to play in the bathtub, which was why the older brother had bought him a rubber duck and two pirate ships to play with. The yellow duck was an interesting toy, it had swirly eyebrows which always made the both brothers laugh. The pirate ships were Luffy's favourite. The first one named after its brand, _Going Merry_ and it had a sheep figurehead. The other one was called _Thousand Sunny_ and it had a lion – sunflower figurehead… or something. Ace couldn't tell. Luffy also had whale toy, its name was Laboon.

Lufy always organized his toys against the wall so that they would always greet the person who walks in the bathroom to do his business. It was cute, but disturbing in a way.

Ace dropped the clothes in the washing machine and after adding detergent he slammed the cover down and pushed the machine on.

'_Ah crap, I forgot to put these there'_, with a quick motion, Ace stripped from his clothes and quickly opened the cover dropping his clothes in. He then shut the cover and acted like nothing had happened.

"At least I noticed it now and not at the last minutes, like last time…" the young man shivered at the thought of all of the water on the bathroom floor when he had opened the cover in the middle of the washing. The whole machine had gone crazy, there was water and discarded clothes everywhere, even in the tub where Luffy had been playing. Even the kid had found the situation shocking that he hadn't started to laugh, but to cry. The kid had thought that there was a sea monster inside the machine and refused to go anywhere close the thing ever again.

With a sigh, Ace stepped in the shower stall and closed the glass door. _'Might as well take a long hot shower while I'm at it.' _

**xxxxx**

Luffy hummed and wiggled his legs while he was drawing.  
He was drawing his favourite people in one picture, with him in the middle. There were big brother Ace, uncles Marco and Thatch, and of course Traffy! Above them he drew Super Chopper flying with his cape. The little boy giggled and looked proudly his creation. He'd ask Ace to put it on the fridge's door, where all of his drawings went.

Luffy picked up his drawing and skittered to downstairs. He stood on his toes and put the paper on the table, he then went to the living room to watch some afternoon cartoons. But before he could climb on the sofa, he heard Ace's cell phone to go off. The happy tune Luffy had selected for his brother kept going as the older of the two didn't pick up since he had fallen asleep in the shower.  
This happened often so the small child was used to answers Ace's phone for him. So like always, Luffy ran to the bathroom as fast as his small legs let him and picked up the phone from the sink, where it had fallen because of the vibration alarm.

"Hello hello?"

"_Is this Ace?"_

"Nuh-uh, this is Luffy! Ace is my big brother! Who am I speaking with?" Ace had taught Luffy some manners when he was on answer the phone for him. The kid was blunt, and after hearing the boy answer the phone for him, Ace had forced the boy to learn some manners.

"_Oh hey Luffy! It's Penguin, Law's friend from the hospital, you remember?"_

"Torao has a friend penguin?!"

"_Ehh… Yeeahh… Anyway, tell your brother to call Law. It is very important!"_

"Okay! Was that all?"

"_Yes for now. Bye bye Luffy!"_

"Bye bye Mister penguin!"

Luffy smiled.  
Ace would be so proud of him when he'd hear how polite he was! Now, what was the thing he had to tell Ace again?

"Oh yeah! To tell Traffy that a penguin has to call Ace and it's very important!"

Wait, why would a penguin have to call Ace? Unless… Ace has a pet penguin that Luffy doesn't know about!?  
Luffy pouted.  
He wanted to pet that penguin!

'_Stupid nii-san!'_

**xxxxx**

Thirty minutes later Ace emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Luffy watched as his brother ran upstairs then back down, obviously looking for him.

"What are you doing Ace?"

The black-haired man stopped by the sofa and stared his little brother, who was staring him back.

"I was looking for you."

"But I wasn't hiding or anything", Luffy tilted his head. His big brother could be so weird at sometimes. The man sighed and smiled. The child made some space for his brother and when the man sat, he began to stare him.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm being mad! I'm giving you an angry look! Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's working. Why are you being mad at me?" Ace was confused.

"You got a call from a penguin that said that you should call Traffy. Why didn't you tell me that you had a penguin?!"

"I.. Uhh.. What?" Ace sweat-dropped. Luffy began to explain him that a penguin had called him and told him that Ace should call Law about a penguin or a penguin should tell Law about a penguin that belonged to Ace or- …. Whatever, Ace would just call Law and ask what was this about.

"Luffy, Luffy! Hey, calm down bro! I don't have a penguin, and for your information, penguins don't talk. Maybe you meant that man named Penguin down at the hospital? You remember, the guy who wears that huge cap which says _Penguin_ on it?"

_Oooh_, Luffy's eyes brightened. So it was that funny man with that big cap that called! "Then that means that you don't have a pet penguin?"

"No Luffy, I don't have a pet penguin."

"Feh, bummer. It would have been cool!" Luffy exclaimed and fixed his eyes back on the television. Ace took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. _'Better to call Law.'_

Ace dragged himself back to the bathroom and took his cell phone, which was left in the sink. He dialed Law's number which he had memorized after they had left the hospital. He only had to wait for a moment.

"_That took you a while, ya."_

"Well, I fell asleep in the shower and Luffy answered the phone. It took me a moment to convince Luffy that I don't have a pet penguin." Ace could hear a faint snigger from the other end. The damn bastard had planned this out! "So what do you got for me?"

"_The guys from the child welfare visited me an hour later when you guys left."_

Ace paled.  
Not good, not good at all!  
"Did they hear about what happened to Luffy?"

A deep sigh came from the doctor.  
_"They forced me to give them Luffy-ya's patient records and when they read that you had just visited me, they said that they'd be visiting you in two days. I'm sorry Portgas-ya."_

Ace sat on the toilet seat.  
Suddenly he felt even more tired than he was a minute ago. The young man covered his eyes with his right hand inhaled.  
"They'd take Luffy away from me."

"_Only if they find that you are unsuitable to his guardian and by what happened today, I'd say that you are the best choice. If you were like the authorities thought you were, you'd be hiding Luffy-ya's condition and not rushing here like the world was going to end. You really showed true parenting today, Portgas-ya."_

"It's weird to hear you complimenting someone, Trafalgar", Ace sniggered.

"_Well, don't get used to it because it won't happen again." _the doctor muttered from the other end. _"How is Luffy-ya?"_

"A bit disappointed that I don't have a pet penguin but otherwise he's good. He drew a picture while I was showering. You're in it."

A soft chuckle was heard from the other end, making Ace raise his brow.

"_I will be checking on him again tomorrow so take it easy you two. Don't take any pressures from this Portgas-ya. As long you think what's best for the two of you, you will be fine. Good bye."_

Ace started his phone's dark screen.  
He really didn't get that doctor but then again it was good to have a doctor as a friend if the thing between them could be referred as friendship. Personally, Ace thought that Law was a creepy doctor who had a weird thing for his brother, but then again the man hadn't done anything alarming to his brother. At least not yet.  
A shiver went through him as he thought of the doctor lurking for his brother from the shadows of the nursery. Giving a quick glance at his brother, Ace decided that Luffy would be sleeping next to him that night.

"Luffy! Let's make some dinner?"

"Yay!"

"But let me dress up first."

**xxxxx**

Rest of the evening went quickly.  
Ace had cooked a huge amount of food for them, but they did eat a lot. Luffy had asked him what he thought about the picture he had made. Ace had praised his brother and put it on the fridge.

"Soon we will need a bigger fridge for all these drawings."

"And for the meat! More meat!"

"That too since you're growing up so fast", Ace blinked and stared his brother. Grow up? Luffy was growing up. He was already four years old and it felt like yesterday that he had a small infant in his arms, sucking his small thumb while peering up at him curiously.  
Soon the boy would be seven, and then ten and then fourteen and then eighteen and then moving out and getting a job then getting married and and … Ace didn't want his baby boy to grow up!  
He wanted Luffy stay like this forever and never to leave him.  
The world was too dangerous for a sweet, little boy like him! Who knew what kind of danger would be waiting for him in the shadows! There were all kinds of perverts and sickos who wanted to use people like Luffy as their advantage.  
_'As your brother, I promise to look after you until the day I die! And after that, I will guard you as an angel.'_

"-e? Ace!"

"Wha-huh?"

"I asked if you are eating that." Luffy pointed the meat on Ace's plate. The man stuck out his tongue and put the piece of meat in his mouth in one piece. Luffy pouted but then broke out to a big yawn and rubbed his eyes with his small fists.

"Tired?" Ace asked softly, a fond smile on his lips. Oh how much he treasured his little brother.  
Luffy nodded silently, eyes drooping.

"You go into my room and I will be joining you shortly. Want me to read you something?"

A tired nod.

"Go pick a book and I will meet you after I've put these away."

The small child climbed down and walked upstairs, nearly hitting the staircase.  
Ace stood up and started to put the dishes into the sink and dishwasher. When he had done that, he cleaned the table and made his way to the upstairs.

Luffy was lying on his king sized bed, cuddling Chopper in his pajamas.  
He had his favourite book next to him. The story of _the Pirate king_.

"This again?"

"I like the story." Luffy yawned. Ace nodded, he too liked the story. It was an old story that his mother liked to read for him when he was Luffy's age. The story was about a man that gained the name King of Pirates, he was the man of freedom and did anything he could to help people around him, even if meant for his death.

Ace tucked his brother in and lied next to him. Luffy wiggled his way against Ace and stared the book in his brother's hands. The older brother opened the book and began to read.

It didn't take long till Luffy was asleep and Ace had to admit that he had nearly dozed off couple of times himself. Too bad that he couldn't do that. He had to do the dishes and only after that he could go to bed. So he carefully rose from the bed and pulled the comforter tighter around Luffy and went downstairs.

'_All of this running up and down makes me exhausted, but soon we will have an apartment that doesn't have upstairs'_, with that thought, Ace began to do the dishes.

The whole day had been a huge carnival and the young man was more than happy to fall asleep.

"This day can't turn into any more difficult as it already is…" Ace muttered as he grabbed his cell phone from the counter and started to make his way to the stairs.

_**Oh how wrong he was.**_

* * *

**[A/N] My gosh I'm so embarrassed by the length of this one... I'm so sorry.  
If it makes you guys feel any better my arm is hurting now and so is my back.  
I can promise you that the next one is longer and it will contain some cute Law and Luffy bonding, a very angry Ace and child welfare officers who are going to make Luffy very sad and Ace very angry. ...okay that didn't sound good at all.**

**So how am I... I got my ear pierced (yay!), I got myself a pen pal from the US (yay!) and I may be getting a surgery. MAYBE! MAYBE. Maybe. Nothing is confirmed yet and I need to see my doctor. Nothing crucial, no worries. I won't die off and leave my babies unfinished. Oh now. I'd write them even if I was dead!  
Speaking of the death. I saw this funny post on Facebook the other day. It had a picture of zombies and it said that **"Take the last weapon you have used on a game and you will be using it during the zombie apocalypse. How screwed are you?" **Well... The last game I played was the **_Rhythm Thief_** from sega so my weapon against the zombies would be kick-ass dance moves. So you guys can shoot the zombies all you want but I will go Thriller on them! Just watch me do it! Soon I will be the King of the Zombies! *insane laugh* ... Attack on Titan is awesome. I love you Levi.  
Hi Levi, let me introduce you to Trafalgar Law, Orihara Izaya and Gareki! (omg Kamiya Hiroshi I love you.)****  
'till next time**

~ Ame, AWAYYYHH~ *swush*  


(wake me up when September ends...)


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN] Herp Derp so sorry for the delay but as I said at the beginning of the third chapter my September was busy and I needed to lay off a bit. This meant that I didn't write anything, well except for that collaboration between Mochi and I, but other than that I did nothing. I did come up with some other cool ideas for fics and I listed them on my profile, so you can go and check them out. Also I'd happy if you'd check out the collaboration between me and Mochi,** In the Tiger's Cage**. I just updated it this morning and next it's my turn to write a chapter! :D I will do it and also update **Little Red Riding Hood**!**

**But off with this chapter! :3 [**Warning! Swearing and hints of KillerxKidd ahead.**]**

**Characters (c) Eiichiro Osa**  
**Story (c) samettikettu  
Beta (c) my cat**

* * *

Trafalgar Law loved late evenings.  
After he'd come home, he would sit down on his arm chair and watch the city lights spread out from his penthouse's wall-sized window. It was relaxing and made him feel superior. Like those frigging nobles that lived at the other side of the town, far from the trash, as they called the ones not as wealthy and rich as they were.

Ah but it didn't matter, now did it.  
Law was wealthy and rich, but he chose not live like those pathetic human creatures. He had actually worked hard to get this status and look at him now: He was the best and youngest surgeon in the country, Hell, maybe even in entire world!  
He had been asked many times to move to the Upper Town and work for the nobles but why would he do that? He hated nobles. He didn't give a shit if they got hurt by playing ping-ball or got sick for wearing too revealing and pompous clothes like nobles usually did. He enjoyed watching them suffer. So instead of taking the job as the leading surgeon in some noble hospital, which name he didn't even bother to remember, he decided to stay at the Lower Town's hospital that treated the whole population of the Lower Town. He got paid well and he got to choose his own working hours, he practically ran that place.

Ah, life was good.

But back to the present.

Law held a tea cup under his nose and inhaled the sweet, relaxing aroma of Earl Grey. He had placed a medical book on his blanket covered lap and closed his eyes.

The peace and quiet.  
Oh how he loved life and evenings like this.

A sigh escaped his lips as he brought the cup closer to his lips and-

The doorbell went off.  
The surprising noise caused Law to spill the hot liquid on his tongue, burning it. Cursing loudly the man put the cup on a coffee table on his right and stood up from his chair never minding the book and blanket.  
He continued his cursing all the way to the front door, ready for throwing a full rampage towards the person who had dared to interrupt his peaceful evening like this. The peasant would be so happy if he even survived from the on-coming scolding alive.

The doorbell rang, almost desperately.  
The person behind that door really needed some help, or then they were just messing with him.

Law's face already had a frown but it deepened even more when he opened the door, mouth opened to yell at the person's face, but he halted.

"Portgas-ya?"

Portgas D. Ace stood there, panting harshly as he clutched the small, swaddled child against his chest. The little child seemed to be in a deep sleep. Ace had his black leather jacket put on carelessly and he was wearing, for once, dark blue jeans. Usually the man went around the town wearing a t-shirt and black shorts that went just over his knees. So this was pretty rare sight.  
So rare that Law knew instantly that something was wrong.

A red backpack was on the floor by Ace's feet and Law could see Luffy's favourite toy's antler poking out. Raising his eyes to the panting man's level, Law moved away from the man's way. Ace walked quickly into the apartment and straight to the spacious living room, placing the swaddled boy on a white divan. Law took the backpack from the hallway and closed the door.

"Portgas-ya, care to explain why you barge into my apartment at… Ten-thirty in the evening?" the lean doctor dropped the bag on the living room floor and folded his arms. This better be good.

Ace was shaking and by the look on his face, Law could tell that the older brother was both scared and desperate.

"I got a gig."

"A_ gig_?"

"Yeah… Thatch called me, it… It seems that the plan that was supposed to take action on next week is happening now. An enemy got a hunch of our plan and told it to the enemy gang and they attacked now. There's a full rampage going on and Whitebeard himself told everyone to take part on the rescue mission. We need to both rescue the civilians and wounded gang members from our side and also defend our territory."

Law nodded silently.

"And... And since Marco and Thatch are fighting there and I couldn't leave Luffy alone in the house. Someone could break in and kidnap or hurt him while I am gone. And you said it yourself that if I need help in anything I could just give you a call or visit you-"

"Yes, yes, I understand Portgas-ya", Law held his hand up in front of him in halt motion. "I understand and I'm willing to help you. Luffy-ya will be safe here."

Ace bowed his head. "Thank you Trafalgar, thank you so much!"

The doctor shrugged the compliment off with a hand wave. "Just make sure that you come back alive. I would hate to tell the kid that his one and only big brother got killed in a gang fight."

The young Portgas raised slowly his head and gave a soft glance to his little ball of joy and happiness. Of course he would come back. Luffy was his one and only brother and he wasn't going to leave him alone, ever. The little boy mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the soft cushion.

"Here", Law blinked in confusion when Ace gave him his wallet.

"What is this for?" the dark doctor eyed the leather wallet and then its owner.

"I was meant to buy Luffy a new winter coat today but other stuff happened and we didn't make it. If you could visit some stores with him tomorrow and see if you find a coat that he likes?"

Law was honestly surprised by this act. Ace trusted his wallet to him with all the money and credit cards inside it? The doctor had no intention stealing the money or anything but all the trust directed to him … He didn't even know what to say. He was flattered, yes, but also he couldn't help but to think that Ace was an idiot.  
Sighing the doctor agreed to the desperate man's plead and watched from afar as the older brother gave a quick kiss on his little brother's raven-haired head and bid his farewell.

The door closed quietly behind Portgas D Ace, and in a flash his eyes had lost their earlier warmth and care towards people. He was now Firefist Ace, the Second Commander of the Whitebeard gang.  
Stepping inside the elevator and hitting the First Floor button, the Commander began to prepare himself for the battle, no war. This was war and there was no mercy towards the enemy.

The doors opened and he was off .

He had promised to come back and he most certainly would, because the only thing that kept the man on his senses was his little brother. That little ball of sunshine, who had not yet faced the world and therefore didn't know how cold and cruel place it was.

But as long as Ace was there for Luffy, he didn't need to worry his little head with those things. Ace would make sure of it. He would make this world safe for his brother.

* * *

Law stood by the wall sized window and stared down.  
Ace was now only a small shape in the distance.

Turning his attention to the small child sleeping on his sofa, the doctor sighed. He couldn't let Luffy sleep there, it was too narrow. It'd be better if he took the child to his bedroom and bedded him there. It would be much warmer too, since Law's apartment was a bit colder from the other apartments. He lived at the top floor and he liked to keep the heat a little lower than the other inhabitants. He was from the North and had grown up pretty much liking the cold weather so it had been a shock when he moved to East Blue and the weather was far more warmer and the winters weren't even snowy.

Luffy wasn't used to the cold and that fleece blanket wouldn't keep him warm all night. Law didn't want to risk his little guest getting a cold because he would be the one nursing him (and getting the wrath of the mad big brother upon himself).  
Carefully, Law lifted the child from the cushion and held him against his chest, momentarily frowning how light the boy was. He made his way to his bedroom as quietly and smoothly as he could because he didn't want to wake the boy from his peaceful slumber.

The doctor pulled the thick comforter off and placed Luffy on the bed. The child quickly snuggled closer to the new and softer mattress with a little smile on his lips. Pulling the comforter back, Law noted that the child looked so small, er, smaller in his king sized bed. Going back to the living room, he took the reindeer plushie from the bag and tucked it in next to the boy.  
Soon the boy was hugging the toy and continued his peaceful dreams.

Looking at the sight made Law's chest feel warm.  
Like, something long forgotten was found again.

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, Law made his way back to the living room and took the red backpack from the floor, dropping it on the divan. He would see what Ace had backed for the boy and then he would think where he would sleep, obviously on the sofa.

Going back to the lonely arm chair by the wall-sized window Law took the tea cup and brought to his lips. The frown returned to his face when he tasted the lukewarm tea that had mostly lost its taste. When that Portgas got back, he owned him a fresh cup of tea and a bagel!

**xxxxxx**

Luffy yawned when he started to wake up. He had slept so well! The mattress felt so soft and nice! It was so warm and soft and-

Where was he?

Blinking his big brown eyes, Luffy sat up and as soon as the comforter fell from his shoulders he pulled it back. The room was so cold! Why was it so cold?  
Looking around the boy noted that the room wasn't his or Ace's room.

Hugging the trusted companion the boy could feel tears building up in his eyes. Where was he? Where was big brother? Where was Ace? Where were uncles Marco and Thatch? Whose room was this?  
The child pulled the comforter higher until it hid half of his face, he sniffled. Soon the tears fell down to his chubby cheeks and the boy let out a whimper, soon followed by a hiccup. He began to wail.  
Clutching the cover tightly and securely against him, hoping that it would mute his cries, the boy drew his knees up. He pulled the cover over himself and sat underneath the warm comforter, hugging his plush toy while crying. It felt a lot more safer under there but it was also so very dark.  
Luffy didn't like dark very much.  
He felt a little better with Chopper there with him but he wanted Ace.

The boy heard the door open and close softly.  
He was too scared to say a word so instead he tried to stay as still as he could, pretending that he wasn't there.  
The cover was pulled away and Luffy let out a yelp. He stared the person, eyes wide with fright, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Luffy-ya?"

"T-To-_sniff_-Torao?"

Law was confused.  
He had just checked on the boy and gone to the kitchen to make the boy something to eat but when he got back he heard soft cries and saw a small lump in the bed under the covers. Now in front of him was little Luffy, eyes watering from fresh tears and lower lip trembling as he held his plushie closer to him.

"Luffy-ya, what is wrong? Did you see a nightmare?" the dark doctor sat on the bed besides the small child, drawing the cover over his legs. The man put his hand on the child's head and petted him, calming down the boy. Luffy let out a loud sniffle and attached himself to Law's stomach, burying his face to the man's black jumper.  
The man blinked in surprise but when he heard the boy cry how scared he was when he didn't know where he was when we woke up, he circled his long and tattooed arms around the boy.  
Of course, how stupid of him.  
He had let the boy alone in a complete strange bedroom.

"Luffy-ya, this is my apartment and this is my bedroom. You were asleep when your brother brought you here last night."

"E-eh..? Why did Ace…" the boy sniffed and his eyes began to water up again. Why had his brother brought him to Torao's? Didn't he like Luffy anymore? Had he done something wrong? Had Ace found out that it was Luffy who ate the last chocolate bar from Ace's secret stash?

"Ace-ya had some work to do and thought it would be wise to leave you with me for a day or two, since Marco-ya and Thatch-ya are both busy with their own stuff."

"Oh… Okay then!" a big smile appeared on the boy's face and Law couldn't help but to sigh. This boy was so easy to please.  
"So, So! What are we doing today?!"

"How about we start by eating breakfast?"

**xxxxxx**

"Naa, Torao? Why don't you eat bread?" Luffy asked while holding a big glass of apple juice in his small hands. The glasses were bigger than in their household and Luffy was amazed by how much juice it could contain.  
Law had served him a bowl of cereal and apple juice and it struck the boy odd that the man didn't have any bread in his morning table. Maybe Torao didn't like bread? Yeah that must be it.

"It's unhealthy and I don't like it", came the answer behind the tea cup. Law was happy that today was his day off so he could keep Luffy-ya some company till Ace-ya came back. But the question was now **when**? Law knew how badly the fight could end and he was a little scared for the small child and his brother. First the child welfare officials after the brother and now this…  
Sighing the man decided that he would make this day a good day for Luffy-ya. At least he'd stop worrying over his big brother.

Speaking of which, Law now knew what he would do.  
"Luffy-ya, wait here. I will be back in a sec."

The little boy blinked and watched as the man disappeared into living room and went to another room from there. Luffy swung his leg and looked around, the kitchen was so clean! Everything was white, except for the black electronic devices on the counter, also the twin-door fridge and dishwasher were black.  
The boy wanted to go off and explorer the huge apartment but Ace had taught him to behave well when he was visiting someone, and now he was Torao's guest. If he was a good guest then the man would give him another lollipop, like back in the hospital yesterday, right?

A hurried sound of small feet caught Luffy's attention and he looked towards the door to see small, white dog running towards him. The boy squealed in delight when the dog jumped on his lap and began to lick his face. Law walked to the kitchen and began scolding the dog.

"No, bad Bepo. Down."

The dog, Bepo, whined but obeyed.  
It hopped down and sat by the chair, peering up at Luffy its tongue out.  
The little boy smiled widely and climbed down, sitting in front of the dog and started to pet him. Bebo closed its eyes and leaned against the petting hand.

"This is Bepo, he's a Pomeranian."

"Poranianianime?"

"Uh, yes that. He usually is shy around new people but I see that he likes you." the tall man leaned against the counter and watched the two play on the floor. Bepo had managed to knock Luffy down and was now standing on his small chest and licking the giggling boy's face. A small smile crossed the man's face and he relaxed.

"So, Luffy-ya. What do you say we go out and visit some shops? Your brother would like me to buy you a new winter jacket. After that we can go to a dog park."

"A dog park?" Luffy sat up and hugged Bepo, who yawned.

"It's a park where you can take dogs to play with other dogs."

"Oooh, so just like the park Ace takes me?"

Law nodded. "Exactly."

Luffy looked excited and so did Bepo. The boy stood up and ran back to the bedroom to change from his pajamas, Bepo hot on his wheels. Law looked after the boy and thought if the boy could change his clothes on his own. Surely he knew how to, but also knowing Ace's protective nature the doctor doubted that boy did know. The man followed suit and saw the small boy standing by his bed, wearing a big smile on his face.

"I'm ready!"

Law nodded in approval and kept the door open for the boy and the dog. Just when Luffy passed, the man noticed that boy was wearing his t-shirt backwards, the picture of a smiling lion on his back. Law felt like face-palming, but instead he told the boy to stop and fixed the shirt.  
He then took his and Ace's wallets from the hallway table and put on his white hat with black spots.

Now they were ready to go.

* * *

Bepo skipped around Law and Luffy since Law never put a leash on him, except when they were visiting stores. The small dog got intimidated quite easily by bigger dogs and crowds so he never left Law's side. The doctor studied Luffy while they were walking around the shopping street. The boy seemed a little timid around other people, which must be because he never had anyone but Ace around him. Sure the boy had also Marco and that Thatch-guy around him constantly but that was about it. The boy needed to be with other kids around his age or else he would grow up being socially awkward and maybe shut down. These two options didn't suit the boy at all and knowing the boy he wanted to make friends of his age.

Luffy walked closely next to Law and glanced the man there and then just to be sure that Law was still there. He wanted to hold the man's hand like he did with Ace but he didn't know if Law liked to hold hands at all. Law was a silent and mysterious, always wearing a grumpy look on his face but Luffy liked him. Law was nice. He always gave him lollipops after every visit at the hospital and talked him kindly.  
The boy dared to look at one shop window and instantly ran to it.  
He liked that jacket!

Law followed the boy and looked at the shop window with a long, red-white striped jacket on it. The shop was having a fifty percent off and that jacket seemed to be on sale. Giving the boy one last look, Law took the boy's hand in his own and walked into the shop.

Bepo sat outside waiting for his owner and his new friend.

**xxxxxx**

"That jacket is so nice! It's warm and fluffy! I can't wait till it gets cold and I can wear it!" Luffy exclaimed and merrily walked his hand in Law's. The doctor hummed as a response and chuckled.  
It wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be.  
The boy had seen what he liked and they got it on a half price. They still had some money left in Ace's wallet but taking a small pity on the man, Law decided to use his money from now on. He didn't know when Ace would get paid next and taking care of a small boy with a black hole as a stomach took a lot of money (and since Ace had a black hole as a stomach too so..).

"So Luffy-ya, what would you like to do next?"

"The dog park, the dog park!" the boy yelled, Bepo barking his agreement.

**x**

The park was close to where Law lived.  
The man watched the boy play with the dog and noticed that there was only one dog with its owner at the park with them. The man had flaming red hair and…. _'Oh god… Eustass-ya.'  
_What were the odds that it had to Eustass Kidd to whom Law had to meet on his day off. He hated this man with all of his heart.  
Eustass Kidd lead another gang at the down town and was constantly bugging Law at the hospital either with a broken hand or ad leg. Just for once Law hoped that he would get some peace from that man but no. The gods were against him.

But everything was fine as long as the man didn't noti-

"Trafalgar!"

**Shit.**

Forcing a neutral look on his face, Law turned to meet the man jogging his way.

"Ah, Eustass-ya, what brings you here?"

The man smirked and pointed the bulldog across the park with his thumb.

"Just brought Bartolomeo out to get some fresh air. That poor little bastard hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. Must be because of that steak I fed him last Sunday."

"Eustass-ya… You don't feed dogs human food, they could get really sick and die."

Kidd shrugged. "Wasn't the first time. Say, Trafalgar…"  
The red head looked at the park, one individual in fact. Law sighed, he knew what was coming.

"Who's that kid you brought with today? He's yours?"

"No, he's, er, a _friend_'s little brother."

"Pfth, so you're his babysitter!? Bwahahaha, best one so far! Wait till the guys hear about this!"

Law rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the irritation. To get rid of this man he'd have to come up with a good come-back, and he did. Law smirked. "So, you used your dog's health as an excuse to escape from Killer-ya? I hear you two are back together and Killer-ya can't keep his hands off you."

And it worked.  
Kidd's face heat up bright red, close to his hair colour and he started to mumble out curses. Law's smirk turned into a devilish one and he began to think other ways to embarrass the man but he never got a change to say them because just then Luffy ran up to them with the two dogs after him.

"Look Torao! Bepo and me made a new friend!"

"It's Bepo and I, but that's nice Luffy-ya."

The boy looked up to Kidd with a curious look on his face. "Torao, who's this uncle? And why his head all red?" Law smirked at Kidd who shook his head to get rid of the blush.

"Name's Eustass Kidd, and that's my dog. His name is Bartolomeo", Kidd bent down to scratch the dog's head. He now noticed that his dog seemed a little attached to the boy.  
Luffy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kidd! I'm Monkey D Luffy, but you can call me Luffy!" and then Luffy was off again. The two dogs ran after him, barking in excitement. Kidd blinked and stood up, noticing Law's gentle, wait _gentle_, eyes following the boy.

"Who is this kid?"

"He's Portgas-ya's little brother."

"Portgas has a little brother?!"

Law threw a nasty look at the man. Kidd lowered his voice.

"I didn't know he had one. Hmm… On the other hand, maybe that's for the best." Kidd leaned against the fence and followed the trios play. Law nodded and leaned against the fence as well.

"That boy is his treasure and only living relative he has. His only family. Luffy-ya was born when Portgas-ya was sixteen and he has been taking care of him ever since."  
Kidd whistled.

"Portgas-ya brought Luffy-ya to my place late last night because he had had a call about another gang barging into their district and he had to go there. Leaving this boy alone would have been crucial knowing the enemy forces using everything as their advantage", Law exhaled.

"I've only met Portgas at the down town when he was doing some delivery for Whitebeard and got an image that he hates everyone and act brutally towards the enemies, and to know this side of him is a bit shocking. I never thought him as a type of putting his family before him."

"Whitebeard gang practically is one big family. They actually think Luffy-ya as their youngest one. Everyone are ready to defend him if must, even Whitebeard himself."

Kidd licked his dry lips and rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
He felt a little bad for the kid.

"Does this Luffy know about Portgas being a part of a gang?"

Law shook his head. "He knows that he works, but not where."

Kidd nodded and looked back at the park.  
Seeing the boy playing with the two dogs laughing happily not knowing anything about the things happening around him made the red-haired man sad, in a bitter way. What if Portgas died? What would happen to the kid then?! He'd go to the orphanage and knowing the local orphanage they didn't give a fuck about the children there. This kid would be miserable and how old was this boy, four?! What was that shithead thinking about when he joined the gang knowing that he'd die during any fight!

Kidd snapped out of his musings when Law put his hand on the man's shoulder, the doctor shook his head.

"Portgas-ya knows the consequences but he was ready to do anything to keep his brother with him. And having the Whitebeard family behind his back, he should be fine. Or at least he should be."

"What do you mean?"

"A nurse filled a reports and send it to the Child Welfare Officials who are now after Luffy-ya and Portgas-ya."

"WHAT?!"

"They visited me yesterday and wanted to see Luffy-ya's patient records and after seeing that he had just visited me a couple of hours ago, they decided to go and see them somewhere around these days. Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I'm not really sure."

"They'd take Luffy away from Portgas if they knew what he does for living", receiving a nod as an answer Kidd put his hands on his face and pushed them up to his hair. "Poor bastard."

"Indeed."

**xxxxxx**

Luffy was exhausted after spending the whole afternoon playing with the two dogs.  
Bepo was cute and energetic little fellow, and Bartolomeo, or Meo as Luffy called him, liked to trot after the boy everywhere he went and acted like a guarding. Luffy loved animals, especially dogs.  
So it was needless to say that the boy was a little sad when he and Law had to leave the park. He hugged Meo and scratched him behind his ear, promising that they would see each other again. The big bulldog licked his face and went to his owner.

Kidd stared the boy and then looked up to Law.

"I don't care what Portgas thinks, or you, but I will make sure that my gang and I will back these brothers up. I won't let some stupid officials take this kid away from his brother."

Law quickly looked down to see if Luffy had heard anything, but noting that the boy was busy keeping Bepo from eating his nose, he exhaled and nodded.

"Thank you Eustass-ya, I will make sure to inform Portgas-ya that", turning his attention back to Luffy the doctor held out his hand. "Let's go Luffy-ya, it's close to dinner time and Bepo needs his nap, and apparently so do you." Law chuckles when he saw Luffy let out a big yawn. The boy rubbed his eye and took the man's hand, but to his surprise he was lifted on the man's arms. Law saw it as the best option to carry the boy because seeing how tired to boy was he was afraid that the boy would fall asleep while walking. Bepo looked his owner and friend wagging his little tail and then took the shopping bag in his mouth and began to follow his human companions.

Kidd watched the doctor and the small child from the distance and swore that he'd do anything to help the brothers.  
**Anything.**

* * *

After feeding the two tired soldiers, Law tugged Luffy in his bed, Bepo curling up next to him. The doctor did something uncharacteristic for him and took a picture of the scene, swearing that he would never tell anyone or show the picture to anyone. He had his reputation to keep after all.

Closing the bedroom door, the lean man went to his kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for himself. Waiting fo the water to boil, Law leaned against the counter and thought how well the day had went. To be honest he had been a little nervous how the day would succeed but it had been fantastic. Luffy had had fun time, forgot about worry for his older brother, they had found him a winter jacket and Kidd had decided to ally with Law and Ace.

A perfect day.

The kettle whistled and Law poured the hot water into the cup where the bag of Earl Grey was waiting. Pouring a little milk with the water into the cup, the doctor took the cup and presumed his last night's seat in the arm chair by the nig window.

And of course, just when he'd got a perfect position, his cell phone went off.  
Lucky for him the phone was on the coffee table next to the chair so he picked it up after putting the cup down.

"Trafalgar speaking."

"_Law! I-it's me, Ace… How's Luffy?!"_

"Napping with Bepo."

"_Bepo? Who's Be—Never mind! I'm home now, can I come and pick Luffy up?!" _

The man's voice was desperate, it almost hurt to hear him speak. Law closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the leather chair. He wanted to say yes but he was afraid in what shape the man was. Seeing his brother hurt and bloody would make the little boy panic and cry.  
Opening his eyes, which shined with determination, Law spoke: "I'm sorry Portgas-ya, but I can't let you take Luffy before I have seen in what shape you are in."

The man from the other side ot the line made an attempt to object but Law stood behind his words. "I want to see your wounds and treat them first, then I will let you take Luffy-ya with you. How quickly can you get here?"

"_I'm already at your door."_

And the doorbell went off, once.

* * *

**[AN] Sorry to leave it like this. And yes I promised that the officials would appear in this chapter but I couldn't handle the feels(?) anymore and wanted to update this now, so yeah in the next chapter the sh*tty Child Welfare Officials will be knocking on Ace's door. :"( **

**Omg I downloaded Skype on my laptop and ... Yeah. Why do you keep noises like that I do not understandAAAARFGH! *throws an empty cider can at her laptop* STOP FREAKING ME OUT SKYPE!**

**So yeah, Attack on Titan ended, Free! ended, I got the One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 and Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix on my PS3... I haven't done anything else but played after my examinations ended. Asd, ACE IS ALIVE IN THIS GAME! ;w; I'm so happy.. To the part where I was supposed to fight him, Marco and Whitebeard. I began to cry my eyes out after I kicked Marco's flaming blue butt. (Pfth.)**

**What am I still babbling about. I should go to bed and sleep. ò_ó Sleeping is good! It's fun! **

**~ Ame is off to bed *swushslumps* !**


End file.
